1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a control system for an image processing apparatus, a system including an image processing apparatus and an information processing device, and recording medium storing a control program for the image processing apparatus.
2. Background Art
With increased computerization of information, image processing apparatuses such as printers and facsimiles used for outputting the computerized information and scanners used for computerizing documents have become indispensable. In most cases, these image processing apparatuses are configured as multifunctional peripherals (MFPs) that can be used as a printer, facsimile, scanner, and copier by implementing an image pickup function, image forming function, and communication function, etc.
On the other hand, mobile phones have also become highly functionalized, and mobile information processing apparatuses such as smart phones and tablet devices that have information processing functions approaching the sophistication of PCs (hereinafter referred to as “mobile devices”) have become popular. These mobile devices generally include a home screen as a starting point for user operations, with applications accessed via icons displayed on the home screen. Further, for added convenience it is now possible to configure the home screen in accordance with operation history and displays the home screen has been proposed (e.g., JP-2011-066850-A).